A Horny Inquisitor
by hungrygames4
Summary: It's stressful when attempting to save all of Thedas, but the Inquisitor's companions are happy to help. (Male Inquisitor. All gay sex scenes with male companions.) PLEASE REVIEW :) Comment which pairing you want next!
1. Iron Bull

**Chapter 1 - Riding the Bull**

I turned away from the horizon view of the snowy mountains, making my way back inside my quarters. On my bed, sat The Iron Bull. I raised my eyebrows in a surprised greeting.

"So, listen, I've caught the hints, I get what you're saying. You want to ride The Bull." His voice was low, rough, and extremely arousing. His words went straight to my groin, and I shifted uncomfortably. Bull rose, making his way over to me. "Can't say I blame you, but, I'm not sure you know what you're asking. Not sure if you're ready for it." He stopped right in front of me, his dark eyes staring into mine.

"Oh I'm ready for it." I said flirtatiously, not entirely sure that I actually could. My dick was rock solid under the tight silk pants. I hoped Bull wouldn't notice.

"See, you say that, but you really don't know what that means." Bull replied, his lips pursed and his eyes wary.

"Are we going to do this or not?" I said bravely, ignoring the terrified feeling in my stomach. '_How big is it?' _I wondered. _'Would I be able to walk afterwards?' _Bull moved towards me, his fingers wrapping around my wrists. He pushed me against the wall, holding my hands above my head. His mouth was inches away from my lips.

"Last chance." He taunted, his hot breath radiating on my face.

"A little slower... And a lot harder." I whispered. Bull's arms wrapped around my ribcage, pulling me off my feet and against his chest. Surprisingly soft lips found mine, and his tongue darted in between my teeth. I moaned into the kiss, parting my lips wider. Bull carried me to the bed, throwing my down onto the mattress so I was on my back.

"Clothes. Off." He ordered. Panting, I fumbled with my shirt buttons, ripping the material open. I threw the silk across the room, followed by my pants and underwear. Bull's eyes traveled along my hairless abs, down to my rock hard cock, standing for attention. Bull reached for the buckle on his harness and swiftly pulled his armor from his muscular body. Finally, he pulled his pants off, and I stared straight at his monster cock. 12 inches, uncut. The grayish shaft hung between his legs, throbbing with arousal. His fingers grasped his dick, giving it a few strokes before crawling towards me.

"Ready Inquisitor?" He chuckled darkly.

"Holy. Shit." I gasped.

"Turn around." Gulping, I slowly rolled over onto all fours. Bull came up behind me, his long fingers running through my dark brown hair. They trailed across my skull and down along my spine. They came to a stop just above my asshole.

"Breathe." He whispered. I inhaled, and Bull plunged one finger inside. I arched my back, exhaling. '_That wasn't so bad.' _Then a second finger. He poked and prodded, stretching me wider. Three fingers. I gasped. The sensation was at first uncomfortable, but then I found myself moaning.

"Bull." I gasped. "I need it. I need you." He chuckled from behind me, withdrawing his fingers. His left hand reached around to grasp my hip.

"This'l be the ride of your life." Bull slammed into me, and I cried out in pain and pleasure. His dick filled me up, pushing deeper and deeper. My fingers dug into the bedsheets, and I clenched my eyes shut. Bull pulled back, and then slammed into me again, his cock going further and further.

"Oh yes. That's right Inquisitor. Take it!" Bull roared, thrusting faster and faster. I moaned loudly, pushing back to meet his thrusts. His hips smacked against my ass, and he kept pushing and pushing. His balls reached my asshole, and I panted in pleasure - he was all the way in!

"Faster Bull!" I yelled. Bull picked up the pace, repeatedly thrusting in and out, in and out. The head of his cock hit my prostate and I moaned. Bull's fingers reached around to my dick, gasping it. He pumped, his fist gliding up and down my shaft. I cried out, holding back my orgasm. Bull panted, his fingers digging into my hip. I bowed my head, biting my lip.

"I'm... Gonna..." I gasped, moaning as I erupted onto the bedsheets. Bull pulled out, grabbing my shoulder and flipping me onto my back. Myspine pressed into my own wet cum, and I stared up at Bull in confusion.

"Is that it?" I asked, panting.

"You may be done," Bull said, glancing at my semen, "But I am not." Bull brought his cum soaked hand to my mouth. "Clean." He ordered, and I opened my mouth eagerly. My tongue lapped at the white liquid, and I gulped it all down. I cleared my throat, and licked the rest of the salty cum from my lips. Bull reached down and kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth. Our lips crashed like a war for dominance, hot and wet. Bull pulled back, smiling.

"You taste good." He murmured. "Now for round two." Bull grasped my ankles, pulling them onto his shoulders. My legs rested wide open, with Bull's cock lined at my asshole. His hips pushed foreword, impaling me on his shaft once again. I threw my head back, gasping at the ceiling. My left hand clenched around my bedsheets, and my other hand gripped my cock. I jacked myself off as Bull picked up the tempo of his thrusts.

"Ohhhh fuck!" I moaned. Bull tightened his grip on my ankles, pounding relentlessly. He thew his head back and roared, his thrusts at full speed. I lay there in a haze of pleasure, seeing stars each time Bull thrusted.

"Here we go!" Bull gasped, finally bursting. His hot cum shot up my ass, and his eyes shut as he emptied himself inside me. My chest rose and fall as I panted for air. After at least a minute of gasping, Bull pulled out and collapsed next to me.

"I underestimated you Inquisitor." Bull murmured. "You rode the Bull hard, and rode him well." I closed my eyes, smiling weakly. Bull rose, scooping down to retrieve his garments. "I hope you don't have any travel plans for the next day or two. You won't be walking for a bit."

And with that, he left the room. I lay there, cum soaked and breathless. My ass was sore and my cock ached, and yet, I couldn't wait for the next time.


	2. Cullen

**Chapter 2 - Urges**

"Arrrg!" Cullen roared, throwing the small box that contained his lyric dosage. It smashed against the wall beside me, and I looked at Cullen in alarm. "Maker's breath! I didn't hear you enter... I..." Cullen said apologetically. "Forgive me." He turned away from me, his fingers splayed out on the wood of his desk.

"Cullen. Talk to me." I murmured, making my way across the room towards him.

"You don't have to..." Cullen stumbled, and held the desk tighter for support. "I never meant for this to interfere." He avoided my eyes.

"I believe you." I replied, standing in front of him, full of concern. He slowly looked up, his beautiful blue eyes starring into mine.

"For whatever good it does, promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them." Cullen turned away from me, and he stepped toward the window. "I thought joining the Inquisition would stop the urge for lyrium, but these thoughts won't leave me!" He began to pace around the room. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause... I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did to the Chantry! I should be taking it! I should be taking it." Cullen punched the side of the bookshelf in anguish.

My eyebrows knotted in worry, I hated seeing him upset. "This does;t have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what _you _want?" I countered.

Cullen sighed heavily. "No." He relaxed his fist. I stepped forward, so we were a little closer. Cullen didn't seem to notice. "Certain memories have always haunted me. If they became worse, if I cannot endure this..."

I reached over, my hand gripping Cullen's shoulder. "You can." I whispered, staring into his eyes. His deep blue, sexy eyes.

"How?" Cullen murmured. My brain spun, and I couldn't stop myself from presenting my idea. The timing was perfect. From the day I'd met him, I'd wanted the knight commander so badly. I would find a way to turn him gay.

"We need to fight your urges with something more powerful. Something that makes you forget about the lyrium."

Cullen frowned. "Like what?"

I bit my lip innocently. "Like..." My hand traveled down from Cullen's shoulder, across his chest, before resting on his groin. Cullen stepped back in surprise, catching my wrist.

"I... Inquisitor, I..." Cullen stammered. I stepped forward, backing Cullen up against the wall.

"Don't think about it Cullen. Just close your eyes." Cullen opened his mouth to object, but no words came out. He stared at me, dumbfounded, before reluctantly closing his eyes. I moved forward, softly pushing Cullen against the bricks. My mouth found his, my hands on his waist. Cullen didn't react, he just stood there, allowing my tongue to invade his mouth. I moved against his lips, looking for a response. Slowly, Cullen began to kiss me back. I cocked my head to the side, swirling my tongue against his, our lips moving in a slow, sensual rhythm. I pressed my hips into his, dry humping him. I could feel the commander getting hard. I broke apart from the kiss to press my lips against his neck. Cullen moaned quietly, and I moved down onto my knees.

"Inquisitor, I don't think I can..."

I pulled Cullen's pants to the floor, gasping his erection from over his boxer briefs. Cullen gasped, and said no more. I massaged his cock through the material, staring at Cullen's contorted face. He clenched his teeth, his eyes shut. Slowly, I pulled down his underwear, and his dick sprung free. I grabbed it in one hand, pumping it fast. Cullen began to pant, his fingers clung to the brick wall. I teased the tip, flicking my tongue across it. Cullen whimpered as I engulfed it. My lips slid down the shaft, taking in the whole 8 inches. The head hit the back of my throat, and I pulled out. My hands grasped the base as I began to suck, twirling my tongue at the same time. Cullen began to moan loudly and I bobbed my head, going up and down his shaft. Cullen's fingers knotted in my hair, pulling me further down his rock hard cock. His blonde pubes tickled my nose as I deep throated him.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen cried, his fingers tightening in my brunette locks. "Oh! Oh yes!" Cullen bucked his hips, face fucking me. I opened my mouth wider, allowing him better intrusion. Cullen thrusted quicker, moaning. I pulled off him, staring into his now wide open eyes.

"Sit on the desk." I murmured. Cullen gulped and nodded, quickly shuffling over to his desk. He sit down, inhaling sharply as his bare ass pressed against the cold wood. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. I threw it to the floor, kissing his chest. My tongue circled around his nipple, and Cullen groaned. I raised my head to meet his eyes, pulling my own shirt off. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to mine. Cullen met my kisses more eagerly, his tongue forceful and excited. I gripped his cock as we made out, pumping it up and down. I softly bit his lower lip, and Cullen responded with a low moan. I jacked him off quicker and quicker, my fist sliding up and down his soft shaft.

Cullen threw his head back, panting quickly. He was close. With my other hand, I freed my own hard cock, pushing mine and his together. I jacked us both off with one hand as Cullen cried out in pleasure.

"Touch me, Cullen." I whispered. Cullen looked down at my throbbing dick, his expression uncertain. Slowly, he reached for my dick, softly grasping it. "Do what you do to yourself." I guided. Cullen began to pump, getting more confident with each thrust. I grabbed his cock, and we both began to jack each other off. In unison, we picked up the past, pumping faster and faster. Cullen suddenly tensed up, cumming all over my fist. He moaned as I pumped the rest of his semen out. I pushed him onto his back, remembering the move that Bull did on me. I pushed my hand against Cullen's lips, and he reluctantly licked his own cum off my fingers. Once I was clean, I pulled myself onto of him, pulling my pants further down. I slid up so my dick was close to Cullen's mouth. Cullen looked at my, almost scared.

"Come on commander. It's easy. Just open your mouth, and repeat what I did." Cullen gulped, and opened his mouth wide. I pushed through his lips, thrusting my cock into his open mouth. Cullen gaged, and I kept thrusting. Cullen lay on his back, staring up at me. His eyes watered from gaging. My body tensed, I was close. His tongue lapped against the head of my dick, his lips sucking. I bucked my hips, getting closer and closer. His teeth softly grazed along my shaft, and it sent me overboard. I erupted, emptying my load into his mouth. Cullen gulped it down, pulling his mouth off my dick. I slid off the desk, pulling my pants back up.

"You're a natural, commander." I said, smirking. Cullen just lay at the ceiling, panting in shock. I patted his inner thigh, brushing against his still hard cock. "Maybe we can do more next time?"

Cullen closed his eyes, and nodded.


	3. Dorian

**Chapter 3 - Magic in the Bedsheets**

The door swinging open to my left startled me. I turned my head, watching as Dorian strode into the room. His shoulders were relaxed, his chest up and confident. He strode slowly towards me, a cheeky gleam in his eyes.

"So... It's all very nice, this flirting business. I am however, not a nice man." His lips curled into a seductive smile. I rose from the end of my bed, placing my hands on my waist.

"So here is my proposal," he continued, "We dispense with the chitchat, and move onto something more... Primal." He spoke in a low growl that sent the blood rushing straight to my dick. It had been only yesterday that I had fed my cock to Commander Cullen, and already I was so horny. Dorian had come at the perfect time.

Dorian began to walk towards me, circling me as he spoke. "It'll set tongues wagging, of course. Not that they aren't already wagging." He moved past my shoulder, walking behind me. I was frozen in place, his soft, sultry voice stiffening my legs and crotch.

"I suppose it really depends." Dorian came to a stop at my left ear. "How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?" His breath was hot against my ear, and his chest rested against my shoulder blade. My eyes flickered down at my hard on for a second. The silk pants did nothing to hide the arousal, and the outline of my hardening cock was apparent.

I turned slightly to look at him, a small smile forming on my cheeks. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I like playing hard to get." He retorted softly.

"And now?" I turned my whole body to face him. Our lips were inches apart.

"I'm gotten." He confessed. His hands found my hips as he pulled me against him. I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue enter my lips. My hand's rested on Dorian's biceps as our mouths clashed. I ran my teeth along his bottom lip, and Dorian moaned. My hands traveled up his arms, tangling his his dark locks. I pulled him against my mouth, desperate, almost feverish. Dorian bucked against my hips, thrusting his clothed boner against mine. His mustache tickled the skin above my lip and I chuckled.

"Enough teasing, Inquisitor." Dorian hissed. He stepped back, splaying his palm out in front of me. There was a rush of air, and my clothes were torn off me by an invisible force. I stood in front of him, the torn silk fallen around my ankles. Dorian's eyes traveled from my muscular chest, down my sternum to my rock hard member.

"Magic has many uses." Dorian whispered, his hand reaching for my throbbing cock. Warm fingers closed around my shaft and I gasped, closing my eyes. Dorian began to pump me, his soft, warm hands gliding up and down my dick. I threw my head back, panting as Dorian began to quicken his pace. He didn't stop, he kept pumping over and over. I bucked my hips to meet his strokes, and I could feel myself building. Closer, closer...

"I"m... I'm gonna..." I managed to gasp out. Dorian released me and I moaned. "No... Please, let me..."

"No." Dorian snapped. "I have more to do with you." Dorian thrusted his palm and I shot backwards through the air, landing on my bed. Dorian stripped his clothes off, expertly unstrapping his armor. He stood in the middle of the room, dressed only in his tight, black boxer briefs. He moved towards the bed, but stayed standing next to me.

"Aren't you going to lie down with me?" I asked. Dorian snorted, circling the bed as he trailed his fingers along the satin sheets.

"That depends Inquisitor. I wonder what your limits are." I sat tangled in the sheets, staring at the almost naked hottie in front of me.

"Limits?" I questioned, my brow furrowing. "I'm pretty sure I can take anything."

"Oh yes, I'm aware of your little tangle with the Bull." Dorian chuckled. "But I'm not just talking about fucking. I like doing things a certain way."

"For example?"

Dorian's eyes sparked in excitement. He flicked his wrist and vines sprung from thin air, tying my wrists to the bed frame. I pulled against my restraints, but I was held in place. The rough roots scraped across my skin as I twisted.

"Kinky." I murmured. This was surprising. Dorian grinned seductively. He licked his lips, staring down at my crotch. He rubbed his erection through his underwear, before crawling onto of me. "So this is what you like?"

"I like lots of things, Inquisitor. Is this ok with you?" He whispered, his fingers trailing along my jaw.

"Fuck me already." I groaned. Dorian wasted no time after that. He slid his underwear down his hips, and his cock sprung free. Pr-cum beaded at the tip - he was so ready. His hands closed on my ankles, pulling my feet onto his shoulders. He pushed his hips forward, ramming his full length straight into me. I gasped, arching my back. I felt so full, my ass clenched and stretched as my muscles tried to adjust to the intrusion. Dorian pulled out and thrusted back in, setting up a pace. I moaned, pulling against my restraints. It was so hot, being held in place as I was fucked senseless. Dorian moved down to my lips, thrusting his tongue into my mouth as he fucked me.

I panted against his lips, opening my mouth wider for him. Dorian's hands traveled up to my head, his fingers clenching in my hair. His thrusts continued, in and out, in and out. Dorian's lips moved from my mouth to my neck, his tongue lapping at my jugular. He sucked at the skin, making a smacking sound as he pulled away. The vines dug into my skin, but the pain increased my arousal. I wanted... I needed to touch myself. I was so hard.

"Dorian..." I gasped.

"What?" He whispered.

"Please." He pace continued.

"Please what?" He was torturing me. I groaned, my cock standing upright and impatient.

"Touch... I need..." I panted.

"Where?" His tone was teasing, but I was in no mood to play games.

"Make me cum you bastard!" I panted.

Dorian pulled out. "Someone's a little impatient. But alright Inquisitor, have it your way." Dorian realesed the vines, and I was free. I sat up, breathless.

"What now?" I asked. Dorian rose from the bed, slipping his boxer briefs the rest of the way down his legs.

"Fuck me against the window." He said, strolling over to the glass. I frowned, but rushed over after seeing Dorian's impatient gaze. I pushed his against the glass, his back against my chest. I positioned my dick at his hole, not bothering to prepare him. I was too horny.

I pushed inside, feeling Dorian's muscles clench around my cock. I moaned from the sensation, pulling out before pushing back in. Dorian gasped against the glass, his fingers gripping the fame. I picked up the pace, thrusting into him again and again. Dorian reached behind me, his hand on my ass. He pushed me deeper into him, moaning in ecstasy. I bucked my hips, thrusting faster and faster.

"Yes Inquisitor!" Dorian cried. I fucked him relentlessly, losing myself in the rhythm. Dorian began to pump himself, gasping as he began to build. I could feel myself building too, nearing my release. Dorian cried out, erupting all over the glass. I pushed him into his own cum, thrusting and thrusting.

"Faster!" He screamed. I pushed in and out rapidly, my hands holding Dorian in place. I was close, so close. I threw my head back, and convulsed inside him. My cum shot up into Dorian, filling him. In a final thrust, the window shattered.

"Shit!" I gasped, pulling us both back. The glass lay in a pile of shards, dripping with Dorian's cum. Dorian turned to me.

"Wow Inquisitor. I didn't know you had that in you." I looked at him lustfully, pulling him back to my mouth.

"Shall we go to bed?" I asked, drained from the fucking. Dorian nodded, grinning. He scooped me up in his arms, taking me back to bed.


	4. Blackwall

**Chapter Four - Breaking Down Walls**

I leaned against the wooden pillar of the stables, watching as Blackwall hammered away at a new wooden figurine. He worked shirtless, his black hair tied into a ponytail behind his head. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and it was sexy as hell. His black pants hung off his hips on such a hot, casual manner. How I'd longed to run my fingers through his soft, dark beard. The time was right, and I was horny... Yet again.

Blackwall turned to face me, his brows raised in surprise. "Inquisitor... I didn't see you there." He murmured.

"I like watching you work." I replied, strolling casually towards him. "It's very... Arousing."

Blackwall stood up straight, staring at me in confusion. "Huh?"

I smirked. "Oh please Blackwall, don't tell me you aren't horny too? In the midst of a war, it's hard to find someone to fuck. I can be that someone." I moved closer, backing him up against the table like some sexual predator. "You're sexy, and I want you." I reached out, my hands resting on Blackwall's muscular chest.

Blackwall pulled my wrist away. "Inquisitor, I'm not gay."

"Tell that to your rock hard cock." I whispered. Blackwall's eyes traveled down in surprise, resting on his boner. I palmed it through the thin material, massaging the throbbing member. With my left hand, I traveled up his sternum, my fingers curling in his beard. I moved foreword and brought my lips to his, but Blackwall held my face in place, inches from his mouth.

"No kissing." He murmured. "We do this like men." I blinked in surprise, but my arousal grew. It was so... Primal, so animal-like. I liked it. Blackwall grabbed the waistband on my pants, dragging me towards the stairs of the barn. I followed him up to the next floor, and allowed his to throw me onto his bed of furs. Blackwall fumbled with his pants, throwing them down his legs. Along with his boxers, he threw his items of clothing across the floor.

I sat on my ass, looking up at his naked body in lust. He was so hairy... Unlike the clean cut Dorian and Cullen. Even bull was well kept, but Blackwall was so... untamed. And it made me so horny. Blackwall pinned me on my back, dry humping me. I roamed my hands along the curve of his back as he thrusted against my hips, the friction making us both hard. He moved further up my body, his rock hard dick hanging above my face. His knees were on either side of my head, trapping me. His legs and balls were covered in rough, black hair, and his pubes were long and tangled. Blackwall pushed his hips toward my lips, and I opened my mouth wide.

His long, uncut dick pushed down through my lips, his hips rocking back and forth. I sucked greedily, my tongue lapping at the flesh as Blackwall began to thrust his hips. I widened my mouth, letting him face fuck me. I was so hard, yet fully clothed. My dick strained against the restraints of my pants. I continued to suck Blackwall, feeling more and more horny as he started to unravel above me. His eyes were screwed shut, his back arched. His hands were locked behind his head as he pushed into my mouth, panting as I sucked harder. My lips slipped up and down his length, engulfing the salty taste of him. His cock hit the back of my throat, and I gagged. I pulled my head back, and took a breath. Then I pulled him all the way down my throat, until his hairy balls hit my chin. Blackwall moaned.

"Do that again." He gasped. I pulled back and repeated, taking his whole length into the back of my throat. I buried my nose in his pubes, inhaled the sweaty, many scent of him. It was intoxicating.

"Oh, you've done this before haven't you." He panted. "Suck that cock. Yes. Take it!" Blackwall picked up his pace, thrusting harder into my mouth. Each thrust hit the back of my throat. My eyes started to water, but I gladly choked down his cock. After a few minutes, he pulled out. moving down to my dick. He popped open the button of my pants, freeing my erection. His hands closed around my length, and he pumped. Faster, and faster. I writhed underneath him, rising to my climax quicker than ever before. His hand was a blur, his palm gliding up and down my shaft. I moaned, I was so close. My fingers gripped the furs as I came, spurting cum all over my shirt, and the nearby wall. He released my cock, and stood up.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Thank you for that, Inquisitor."

I crossed my arms. "Aren't you going to fuck me or something?"

"Not today." Blackwall murmured. "Good day to you." I blinked in surprise, quickly buttoning up my pants. I rose, making my way towards the stairs. Blackwall watched me go, his arms crossed.

"Was I... Bad?" I asked. Blackwall shook his head.

"Just not today."

"Another time then?"

Blackwall smiled. "We will do more then. And bring Cullen with you." I raised my eyebrow, but Blackwall turned away from me, leaving me to stare at his bare ass. I shrugged and left the barn.

_'A threesome. With Cullen! I hope I can convince the commander to come... Or cum. Hehe.' _I left the barn, feeling slightly confused, but excited for the next round. That had been my appetizer, but I was ready for the main course.


	5. Cullen and Blackwall

**Chapter 5 - Templar, Warden and Inquisitor**

I climbed the stairs up to my quarters, throwing my bow down beside my bed. I fumbled with the straps on my tunic, and collapsed down on the bed. It had been a long and tiresome day. Rolling over, I frowned, hearing the crumpling sound of paper. I sat up, reaching beside me at the note. It was written in thick, messy scrawl, hardly legible. I smiled as my eyes scanned the parchment.

_Inquisitor. Meet me in Cullen's office at dusk. We can both surprise him. See you tonight._

_- Blackwall _

I grinned. I had been thinking about this moment ever since choking down Blackwall's cock a few days ago. I quickly went to the bathroom, styling my hair in such a way that it swished across my forehead in a casual, "I'm-not-even-trying" type of manner. I nodded to my reflection in approval, and made my way to the commander's quarters. When I reached the door, Blackwall was standing outside, dressed in a thin white shirt and black pants. My mouth watered, just seeing him twirl his finger in his beard.

"Inquisitor." Blackwall murmured in greeting. I flashed a grin back.

"Shall we knock?" I asked.

"No." Blackwall replied, pushing open the door. Cullen looked up from where he sat surrounded in papers, his brow furrowed in confusion. His eyes fell on me, and he realized what was about to happen.

Cullen cleared his throat. "Inquisitor. I... I wasn't aware we would be joined tonight..."

"Don't worry commander. I won't tell anyone of your thirst for the Inquisitor's meat."

I smirked as Cullen became red and flustered.

"You must be mistaken. We have an arrangement, purely business." Cullen stammered.

Blackwall rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you going to take your clothes off? Or shall I?"

I was rock hard already, anxiously waiting for someone to make the first move. Cullen sighed, and dropped his pants. His semi-hard cock flopped out in between his legs, making me almost drool. As he began to fumble with his shirt, I also removed my clothes, following suit. Once all three of us stood naked, we closed the space between us, standing silently.

I moved foreword, placing my lips on Cullen's. They were soft, and smooth, and he responded, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth. Blackwall pleasantly surprised me by leaning over to kiss my neck, sucking and biting on my skin. I moaned against Cullen's mouth, feeling his erect cock brush against mine. My hands closed around both their shafts - my right holding Blackwall, and my left holding Cullen. I pumped them simultaneously, my lips moving more forcefully against Cullen. Cullen's mouth began to water as I jacked him off, and his kisses become more wet and sloppy. I loved it.

I broke apart from him, moving my head to kiss Blackwall. he hesitated for a second, and I remembered his "no kissing" rule. _Fuck that. _I forced my tongue through his teeth, swirling it around inside his mouth. Cullen lips moved against Blackwall's chest. For a second, I felt slightly possessive, but I soon forgot about it when Blackwall bit down on my lip. It was so sexy, and I moaned.

Blackwall pulled away, pushing Cullen and I down to our knees. I ran my tongue against his shaft, and pulled Cullen's lips to mine right over Blackwall's cock. Our mouths moved around the head of his dick, meeting at the top. Pre-cum leaked between our lips, and we both lapped it up, worshiping his length together. Cullen opened his mouth and took Blackwall's cock into his mouth, sucking on the head. Blackwall groaned, his fingers locking in Cullen's hair. I moved to Cullen's neck, sucking on his collarbone. I trailed kisses along his skin, down his shoulder, and along his chest. My mouth moved around his nipple, biting softly. My hand traveled to his cock, stroking it as I kissed his body.

While I licked his abs, I looked up at the glorious sight above me. Cullen, his eyes closed in concentration as he swallowed down Blackwall's hairy shaft. Blackwall, his arms locked behind his chest, thrusting into the commander's eager mouth. I almost came right there.

I bent over, moving down to Cullen's straining cock. I opened my mouth, excitedly deep throating the whole thing right away. Cullen responded with a low moan. I continued to suck, my tongue and lips moving in unison. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, feeling his big hands pushing my head further down onto his length. My fingers massaged his balls as he face-fucked me, his pubes were blonde and shorter than last time... _He had been preparing for this._

I pulled off his cock, and Cullen pulled off Blackwall's. No words were needed, but we all knew what we wanted. Cullen got on all fours, me behind him and Blackwall behind me. I positioned my dick at the head of Cullen's entrance, spitting on it for lubrication. I didn't bother to loosen him up, I was too eager. I pushed straight inside Cullen, moaning as his ass tightened around my throbbing cock. Cullen screamed in pleasure, his back arched and his head thrown back. Blackwall thrusted straight inside me too - _although to be fair, over the last few days, I'm stretched out enough as it is._

Blackwall thrusted, in me, and I thrusted into Cullen. We all screamed out in synchronization. Cullen was so tight, and I was so full at the same time. The feeling was indescribable. I slammed into Cullen again, and Blackwall thrusted into me. We both picked up our pace, each holding onto the hips in front of us. Poor Cullen gripped onto the brick floors for dear life, his head down and his eyes clenched shut. Blackwall's grunts became pants, and I moaned as he pushed into me over and over, going faster each time.

Before we climaxed, I pulled out, getting us to switch positions. I pushed Cullen onto his back, moving so my cock hung in front of his mouth. Blackwall wasted no time, and impaled him onto his long shaft. I pushed my dick into Cullen's mouth, and Blackwall and I fucked him from both holes. Cullen's mouth was so warm and wet, and his tongue lapped at the head. I pushed my hips further down his throat, and Cullen gaged, but kept sucking. I watched Blackwall fucking Cullen, his fingers gripping tightly on Cullen's ankles. I leaned forward, running my tongue against his tightened lips. He opened his mouth in surprise, and I pushed past his teeth. Blackwall kissed back ferociously, our make-out growing more forceful as we neared our climax.

I thrusted my hips into Cullen's wide mouth, moaning against Blackwall's lips. Cullen was so messy, amateur, and it made it a whole lot hotter. I pushed as far down as I could, feeling Cullen's throat close around my shaft. It sent me over the edge, and I came, filling Cullen's mouth. Cum leaked from the commander's lips, as I was cumming to fast for him to swallow. Blackwall moaned loudly, and I could tell that he too had found his release.

Cullen was still rock-hard. His boner was waiting to be taken care of. I eagerly pushed myself onto his cock, straddling him, cowboy style. I bounced up and down his shaft, closing my eyes in pleasure. Cullen writhed in arousal beneath me, quickly unraveling as he reached his climax. Blackwall came up behind me, and forced his dick into my whole too. I gasped in pain and surprise. I was getting fucked by them both at once!

Blackwall and Cullen both moaned together, their cocks rubbing together inside my hole. I groaned and gasped in ecstasy, leaning back against Blackwall's hairy chest. His long, dark beard tickled my ear, and I panted in excitement.

"I... I'm gonna...!" Cullen gasped out, exploding into my ass. Blackwall came a second time with his, shooting his load too. My ass dripped with their cum, and I collapsed next to Cullen on the floor, panting. We were all covered in sweat and cum, gasping for air.

I turned to the two of them, propping myself up on my elbow. "Shower, anyone?"


End file.
